The Chaotic Life for the Goodfellows
by LuisantEtoile
Summary: Alright now, Puck and Sabrina are married! Alison is born! But, raising a loud, lung-full baby girl to as stubborn, head-strong adult will be a lot of work. The Goodfellow Household will sure be chaotic, especially with Emma coming in soon. Figure out how The Goodfellows got through their chaotic life! SEQUEL TO THE ROMANTIC LIFE FOR THE GRIMMS!
1. Coffee and Closets- 1M

**Chapter One**

_**Alison, One Month**_

* * *

Sabrina was going to die of exhaustion. Alison, Puck and Sabrina's one month old baby truly had an incredible set of lungs. She wailed every time Sabrina was getting a tiny bit of sleep and Sabrina had to get up, feed the baby, and carry the baby around. After Alison calmed down, Sabrina would lay Alison back on her cradle and make her way to bed. But, Alison would cry again, and Sabrina went to Alison, did the same thing. Sabrina would usually fall asleep in weird places, such as the kitchen or the restroom. But, this time, it was truly odd. Sabrina had fallen asleep attic.

Sabrina knew she was in the attic as soon as the dust and the smell of mothballs hit her face. She rubbed her eyes and brushed off the dust. How in the world has she gotten to the attic? She got up slowly and started up the stairs. Sabrina realized that the attic was a peaceful place to sleep because she could barely hear Alison crying and felt safe in there. Maybe it was the old photos of her family, or just being at peace. Sabrina was sure Puck had taken care of the baby when she was in the attic, for she had threatened him before to skin Puck alive and tossing him off of the balcony.

Sabrina pushed open the attic door and saw her living room. It was a mess. Coffee packets littered the tables and floors and she saw a fast blur running around. She heard the cry of a baby and the blur came back around. The blur stopped to stare at Sabrina and she realized that this was her husband. Puck was looking like a horrid mess too. His hair was disheveled and his eyes had a crazy look in them. He had coffee stains on his shirt and looked so unlike himself, Sabrina wasn't convinced this was her husband.

"Puck?" Sabrina asked tentatively.

Puck started to bounce on his heels.

"Sabrinaisthatyou?Idon'tlikethebabyatall!Itdoesn'tsleepatall!WHEREWEREYOU?" Puck said in a fast way.

"How much coffee did you drink?" Sabrina demanded.

"Fifteencups!" Puck answered, his eyes getting wider.

"Puck!" Sabrina cried. "I can't believe you did that! What about Alison?"

"Alisonissleeping. Irockedherforalongtimeandshefellasleep. Ialsogaveheratoytoplaywith."

"That's good at least," Sabrina commented. "But we should call my parents. We need some serious rest!"

"Youthink? Ireallyhadtomuchcoffee!" Puck said as he started to jump up and down.

"Puck, we need to do something about you, now!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"UmIcouldrunaroundourwholeblock," Puck suggested.

"Go!" Sabrina shouted and Puck bolted out of the door.

After Puck left, Sabrina looked around for her phone. Sabrina seriously had to find her phone to call her parents to help with the baby. It wasn't in the kitchen, or her room, or in the attic. Sabrina wandered around for her phone and stumbled across Alison's room.

She felt suspicious for that second; did Puck really get the baby to sleep?

Sabrina stared at her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully. Alison was wearing footie pajamas that were pink and said, "Daddy's Little Girl."

But, she was grasping something tightly in her hands and Sabrina stepped closer to see what Alison was holding. It was her phone! Oh, Sabrina was going to kill Puck! How dare Puck give Sabrina's phone to Alison as a toy? Okay, now Sabrina had to get the phone without waking the baby up. She grabbed the phone and tugged lightly. The phone didn't budge. Sabrina tugged harder, and the phone broke free.

Sabrina watched Alison's little arms flail for a bit and they stopped. Sabrina let out a gasp of air and started to head out.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Now, that is the chapter for the sequel! Did you guys like it? So, I'm going to make Alison growing up and add Emma in it too! So, it'll be like this:**

* * *

**One Month**

**Two Months**

**Three Months**

**Four Months**

**Five Months**

**Six Months**

**Seven Months**

**Eight Months**

**Nine Months**

**Ten Months**

**Eleven Months**

**One Year Old**

**Two Year Old**

**Three Year Old**

**Four Year Old**

**Five Year Old**

**Six Year Old**

**Seven Year Old**

**Eight Year Old**

**Nine Year Old**

**Ten Year Old**

**Eleven Year Old**

**Twelve Year Old**

**Thirteen Year Old**

**Fourteen Year Old**

**Fifteen Year Old**

**Sixteen Year Old**

**Seventeen Year Old**

**Eighteen Year Old**

**Nineteen Year Old**

**Twenty Year Old**

**Twenty-One Year Old**

**Twenty-Two Year Old**

**Twenty-Three Year Old**

**Twenty-Four Year Old**

**Twenty-Five Year Old**

* * *

**Now, that's that! I hope you liked the chapter and please review!**


	2. Laughter and Monkeys- 2M

**Chapter Two**

_**Alison, Two Months**_

* * *

As Alison grew up slowly, her crying started to stop from thirty times a day, to 20 times a day. Sabrina had some peace to herself and would sometimes ride her bicycle with Alison in the basket. Alison's blonde hair was now in wispy strands and her eyes were green, like Puck's. Puck had teased Sabrina about how Alison was truly Daddy's Little Girl, but Sabrina said her next child would have blue eyes like her. Veronica and Henry visited once a week, helping the young couple with their baby. Sabrina insisted that they were too old to be helping but Veronica said, "We're forty, and we're staying forty!"

Right now, Sabrina was with Puck, on the couch, eating Chinese noodles from a to-go box. Alison, was eating baby food and gurgling happily.

"Alison!" Sabrina cooed at her baby girl. "Hi!"

She used the high-pitched mother-baby voice that Alison loved.

"Grimm, why are you using that ridiculous voice?" Puck demanded. "It makes you sound loony!"

"Babies like this voice better than regular voices. I read it in a magazine," Sabrina answered, clapping her hands together.

"I bet I can do that," Puck haughtily said.

"Try me."

"Hhiii Allllliiiissssson!" Puck said in a high-pitched voice.

"Gross!" Sabrina giggled. "You sound like barfing ostrich!"

Puck stuck her tongue out at Sabrina.

Sabrina gushed at Alison and Alison gurgled happily.

Puck shot Sabrina a dirty look as if saying, _"Show off."_

"Hey Puck, I bet, that if you can make Alison laugh, I'll give buy you Yogurt-Land for the rest of the week," Sabrina said bravely and Puck snorted.

"Grimm, you're going to fail!" Puck said. "Fine, I'll do this bet with you. Prepare for wasting money Grimm!"

"If I win, you have to be my slave for a week," Sabrina amended.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Puck started to try to make Alison laugh. He jumped around and acted like a monkey.

"Oooooooh oooooooh ahhhhh ahhhhh!" Puck squealed, raising his armpits.

Alison cocked her head and started to cry.

In the next try, Puck acted like a lion and actually turned into one!

"RROOOOOOOAAAAARR!" Puck growled and Alison stared at the beast.

Puck licked his daughter affectionately and Alison puckered her lips. But, still no laugh.

Next, Puck changed into a unicorn. Sabrina laughed at this one.

Puck's mane was bright pink, like his wings, and his horn and spiral and golden. He was like Pinkie Pie with Twilight's hair, and Rarity's body color.

"NNNNNEEEEEIIIIIGH!" Puck nickered and put Alison on his back.

Alison eyed the pink hair and began to yank it.

"NNNEEIIIGGGHH! NNNNEEEIIIGGGHHH!" Puck howled and plopped his daughter onto the couch.

Then, Alison started to giggle. She laughed and Puck changed back.

"Ha Grimm," Puck said smugly and Sabrina glared at Puck.

"Cheater!" Sabrina cried.

"I won fair and square Grimm!"

Sabrina growled and yanked at Puck's hair.

"Ouch!"

Alison started to laugh again.

As soon as Sabrina realized how Puck made Alison laugh, she began to laugh and laugh.

"Ha! Alison only laughs only when you get hurt!" Sabrina pronounced and Puck pouted.

"That's not true!" Puck exclaimed, except, Puck knew that it was.

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at Puck.

"You're still buying me the Yogurt Land, Grimm!" Puck fumed.

"That's Goodfellow to you!" Sabrina retorted and Alison's laughter filled the room.

* * *

**Did you like it? Feel free to suggest anything you want Sabrina, Puck, and Alison to do. Pretty please leave suggestions! See ya!**


	3. Tigers and Ice Cream- 3M

**Chapter Three**

_**Alison, Three Months**_

* * *

"Can I please get an icecream Grimm?" Puck pleaded his wife and Sabrina shook her head.

"You got Yogurt Land everyday for a week, so NO!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"But I'm going to die!" Puck cried, nudging Sabrina.

"I know it's hot, but zoos are supposed to be hot!" Sabrina said. "Now shut up and you stroll the stroller!"

Puck grumbled and the Goodfellows headed towards where the tiger was.

Alison stared at the tiger curiously and gurgled.

"Tiger," Sabrina told Alison and Alison blinked. "Allie, that's a TIGER."

Alison looked away from her mother. They watched the tiger, but it didn't do anything. They stood there, watching the tiger, and Sabrina started to walk away. Puck grabbed her forearm and held it tight, as if he didn't want her to leave. The sun beamed down on them and Sabrina's shoulders slumped.

Beads of sweat rose against Sabrina's forehead and Sabrina brushed them off.

"Getting hot?" Puck taunted at Sabrina. "Too hot we can't get any ice cream…"

Sabrina glared at Puck and fanned herself. This was his evil little plan. She was going to kill Puck soon. The sun blazed down at Sabrina and she began to get thirsty. Fire became her blood and sweat prickled on her forehead.

"OMG! You know what Puck; I'm going to buy some ice cream, NOW!" Sabrina shouted and she sprinted to the ice cream stand.

Puck laughed and Sabrina dodged through the crowd.

_Ice Cream Stand, Ice Cream Stand, Sabrina thought._

Sabrina finally arrived at the ice cream stand and a woman named Bonny said, "What kind of Ice Cream will you like, Miss?"

"Extra Mint Chip with a waffle cone," Sabrina panted. "Plus, one chocolate ice cream."

Bonny nodded and she began to scoop the ice cream. Sabrina stared at the ice cream, hunger pooling inside of her, and finally, Bonny gave her the cone.

Sabrina started to devour the ice cream and Bonny said, "Seven dollars please."

Sabrina fished out seven dollars from her purse and handed it to Bonny.

"Thank you!" Bonny said and Sabrina walked away.

Soon enough, Sabrina's mint chip ice cream began to die out until the crumbs were left. Sabrina's eyes widened in shock and searched for more ice cream, but there was no ice cream. Then, Sabrina noticed Puck's ice cream, and smirked evilly.

As soon as she got to the tiger's den, Sabrina had finished Puck's ice cream and licked her crumbs off of her fingers deliciously. Her eyes lingered over to the tiger until she saw a hot pink tiger, with a baby on its back.

Sabrina squinted and realized that baby was Alison, and that the tiger was Puck.

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed as the formal tiger owner of the pen stalked towards Puck, and most importantly Alison.

The hot pink tiger stared at Sabrina and gave her a toothy grin. People began to crowd around the pen and the zoo keeper was trying to get into the pen. He was jingling with a lock, which had a number combination.

"What was the password again?" he kept on mumbling and Sabrina pushed him away.

"H-hey!" the zookeeper exclaimed and Sabrina shot him a fierce glare.

Then, she punched the lock with all her might and it flew off and hit the zoo keeper.

"Ouch!" the zookeeper squeaked and Sabrina slammed open the door.

She ran inside, but Puck the Tiger and the tiger didn't notice her. Until she unleashed her battle cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sabrina screamed and she pounced onto the tiger's back.

The tiger roared, and Puck the Tiger started to laugh, but it sounded like a wolf's howl and a flamingo gagging.

Alison just stared at her mother.

"You leave my daughter alone!" Sabrina cried and she punched the tiger's nose.

"ROAR!" the tiger roared and bucked Sabrina off his back.

Sabrina held on with her might, gripping at its fur until she heard Alison crying.

"WAAAH!"

Sabrina's eyes widened.

"It's okay Allie!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Look at mom-AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The tiger had bucked Sabrina off, and Puck the Tiger started running to catch his wife.

As Sabrina was flying, she saw people gaping at her and taking pictures. She saw herself approaching the ground and she promised herself, after she woke up from her coma, she would kill Puck. Sabrina then closed her eyes.

OOOMPH! Sabrina opened her eyes, and realized that she was on Puck the tiger and Alison in front of her.

"I lived!" Sabrina said and put Alison on her lap. "Okay Puck, change back in the tiger's den and spray some forgetful dust on everyone."

Puck started to head for the den and when they made it inside, Puck changed back.

He pulled out his gloop grenades from his sweatshirt and his wings popped out.

"See you, later!" Puck said gleefully and flew out of the den to spray the people.

Sabrina glanced at Alison, who was laying on a rock, with a joyous look on her face.

"You enjoyed that, Allie? Just wait until your father gets back here…" Sabrina trailed off, with an evil look on her face.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! So, feel free to suggest anything, I'll happily take them! Thank you guys!**


	4. Revenge and Baby Powder- 4M

**Chapter Four**

_**Alison, Four Months**_

* * *

"The baby powder is in the second drawer and make sure you always check on her-"

"Sabrina, I can handle this! Mustardseed and I are very capable of taking care of Alison!" Daphne soothed. "Plus, I've babysat three kids before!"

"I know but, what if something goes wrong or-"

"Sis, it's okay. Go enjoy that meeting with your boss today," Daphne said and grabbed Alison from her cradle. "Say bye to mommy, Allie!"

Allie stared at her mother and stared at Daphne.

"Look, she already knows her Aunt," Daphne cooed.

Sabrina rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Okay, I'll leave you. The list is on the fridge so make sure to read it!"

Daphne ignored her sister and set Alison back in her cradle.

"Where is that Mustardseed?" Daphne mumbled. "He said he would be here by 7:00!"

"You have short attention span," Sabrina commented.

"No, I just had to get you to leave!" Daphne exclaimed and pushed Sabrina out of the door. "Bye!"

Sabrina waved and hopped into her blue convertible. After she left, Daphne peeked at baby Alison. She was sleeping already and Daphne cooed.

"Goodnight Alison," Daphne whispered.

Daphne left the room and went to the living room, where a blonde man was sitting, and eating popcorn.

"MUSTARDSEED!" Daphne screeched and she marched towards him. "Why were you so late?"

"I overslept," Mustardseed said, looking at his wife.

"I knew I should've been at the house. But, I had to babysit Alison and slept over at Sabrina's…" Daphne mumbled and Mustardseed got up from the couch and placed a kiss on her nose.

"I missed you," Mustardseed whispered to Daphne.

"I didn't miss you," Daphne said bluntly, ruining their moment.

"Well, I did," Mustardseed said and kissed Daphne's lips. Again, their moment was ruined as soon as Alison started to cry.

Daphne rushed to Alison's room, and flicked on the Christmas Lights. Sabrina and Puck had decided to decorate Alison's room baby blue, with glow in the dark stars. Her drawer was pink and so was her crib. She even had her own play room in her room and many dolls and toys! There was a restroom connected to her room, so she just had to open a door and the restroom was there. Also, there was a foam mattress on the floor where she played.

Daphne walked to Alison's crib and picked her up.

"What's wrong, Allie?" Daphne asked her niece. "It'll be okay."

"I think she's hungry," Mustardseed commented.

"She ate ten minutes before she slept," Daphne said, feeling hopeless and frustrated.

"Maybe she's then-"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An awful smell hit them and Mustardseed groaned.

"Don't tell me she pooped," Mustardseed whimpered, gripping Daphne's shoulders.

"She did," Daphne answered. "And you're changing her!"

Daphne fled the room and locked the door behind her with her Merlin Wand.

_I love you so much, Daphne thought._

"Oh yeah, if there's no diapers, I'll summon some for you! Also, the baby powder is in the second cabinet!" Daphne cried and she sent the summoned diapers through the door.

Mustardseed grabbed the pack of Huggies and moaned. He was going to kill Daphne after this. Mustardseed stared at Alison and Alison kept on wailing. Hesitantly, Mustardseed picked Alison up and put her on the foam mattress on the floor. It was pink with hearts on it. He yanked at Alison's diaper and winced as he felt the warm, mushy lumps of waste. It fell off and the smell of waste became stronger. Mustardseed wrapped it up and dumped it into the trash can in the restroom. At the restroom, Mustardseed filled a cup with water and went out. He snatched the baby powder from the second drawer and headed to Alison.

Alison was still crying and Mustardseed flipped her around. He poured the water onto her bottom and winced, turning away. After all the waste was gone, he started to pour baby powder on her and the aroma of baby powder filled the air. After all the powder cleared, Mustardseed attached the diaper to Alison. Finally, he was done!

He set Alison back into bed and summoned a pacifier for her. Mustardseed put it in her mouth and shouted, "Daphne, I'm done!"

The door clicked open and Daphne looked in tentatively.

"That took you a while!" Daphne exclaimed. "I was just watching the news."

Mustardseed glared at Daphne. "How can you leave me there? That was horrible! I'm scarred for life! I'm getting revenge, Daphne Goodfellow!"

Daphne's eyes widened and she tried to run away but Mustardseed caught her in his arms.

"You are very evil," he whispered and carried her to the Living Room.

He threw her onto the bed and started to tickle her. Daphne's eyes widened and she started to laugh.

"Mustardseed-stop!" Daphne shrieked and Mustardseed smirked at his wife.

He bent down swiftly and caught her lips in a kiss.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Alison cried and they broke away.

Again, their perfect moment was ruined!

* * *

**That's the chapter! Did you like it? I kind of found it funny...^_^ Okay now, um, please review! I NEED IDEAS!**


	5. Cupcakes and Swords 5-M

**Chapter Five**

_**Alison, Five Months**_

* * *

Sabrina rubbed her forehead tiredly and tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes. It was eleven in the night and Sabrina was filling out paperwork for Alison's insurance. They didn't have time to do that when Alison was in Sabrina's stomach, and this was the consequences. Alison was sleeping soundly, and Puck was returning very late at work. _**Does your child have any special conditions? Is your child healthy? Did your baby get her/his Vitamin K shot?**_ Questions filled Sabrina's head and Sabrina slumped onto her arms. She was tired. She was going to finish all of these stupid questions tomorrow. Sabrina forced herself up and turned off the lamp. She double checked on Alison, and was about to go to bed when she heard a creak of Alison's window. Her senses turned alive and she saw a dark figure picking at Alison's window. Sabrina grabbed the emergency, wooden sword taped under the dresser.

She quietly moved towards the figure, which had opened Alison's window.

"Mmmmmmm," the figure said in a muffled voice. A hoodie covered his head, which was hard to make out. The figure had broad shoulders, and was pretty tall. Sabrina pinned the figure to be a man. The figure stepped into the room, and Sabrina hid behind the turn of the wall. The man stepped up to Alison's crib and reached down and-

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Sabrina cried and whacked the man with the sword and started to beat him up. The loud yell woke up baby Alison, and she started to wail loudly.

"MMMMMMMPPPPHHHHH!" the man exclaimed and tried to scramble away.

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Alison bawled.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER?" Sabrina roared and jabbed the man's stomach.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Alison howled.

The man spit something out onto the ground, which was like brown crumbs, or powder…

Sabrina's eyes flew wide in shock. This man was trying to make her faint. Sabrina held her breath and lunged onto the man's back.

She punched his neck, and wrapped her arms around his face

"Time to see who you truly are!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Sabrina eagerly pulled of the hoodie, and jumped off the man, and swiftly onto her feet. Sabrina gave the man a glance, and gasped when she saw the confused and beaten face of her husband.

* * *

After settling Alison down, and after locking the window on Alison's window, and after cleaning up the brown dust, or crumbs, Sabrina grabbed her husband's ear and yanked him to the Living Room. When they approached the blue, leather couch, Sabrina threw him down there.

"Explain yourself," Sabrina hissed irritably, trying to squeeze the pain out of her eyes. Her eyes were murderous and dark circles formed beneath her eyes.

"Well, um…I was dismissed from work at 10:30, then I saw the Sprinkles Cupcake shop," Puck stammered, cowering under his wife's harsh gaze. "I was really hungry, 'Brina. I snuck in with my minion's help, and I helped myself to some Dark Chocolate Cupcakes. I raided about the whole store, and I have Red Velvet, Chocolate Marshmallow, Lemon, Coconut, Salty Caramel, and more! I put them in my hoodie."

Puck pulled out about fifty boxes of Sprinkles Cupcakes from his hoodie and Sabrina gaped at Puck.

"It's magic. So, uh, you want one?" Puck asked. "If you are eating one, I'll be just going to…"

"Not so fast," Sabrina said icily. "Finish your story.

"Well, I flew home but I was too lazy to go through the door, so I unlocked Allie's window, and some chimpanzee attacked me!" Puck exclaimed.

Sabrina harrumphed and said, "You stupid idiot! I thought you were an attacker! Now, you are going to organize all of these cupcakes from A-Z!"

"You mean B-V?" Puck asked weakly. "Banana through Vanilla?

"START!" Sabrina screamed and twirled on that spot. "I WILL BE CHECKING PUCK ROBIN GOODFELLOW!"

Puck gulped. Only when Sabrina was ultra angry she used Puck's middle name. Puck nodded meekly and watched Sabrina go. She was wearing baggy gray sweatpants, and a baggy blue t-shirt. She stopped in midway, but, and turned around.

"Oh and Puck, I want a Vanilla Cupcake after I come out of the shower," Sabrina ordered and gave Puck a tired, but still a wink.

* * *

**Did you like it? I found it a bit amusing. Sorry Alison wasn't much in this, but, Alison will be. But, I NEED IDEAS! Please, people, give me ideas! I'm running out! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, sorry, I'm done. IDEAS! If you have any thoughts or suggestions, feel free!**


	6. Models and Tears- 6M

**Chapter Six**

_**Alison, Six Months**_

* * *

"Puck Robin Goodfellow, don't you dare use that face on me," Sabrina ordered and death glared her husband, who was doing his puppy eyes.

"It was worth a try," Puck huffed. "But do we have to go shopping?"

"Yes!" Sabrina snapped. "All of my clothes are stretched out because of maternity because you wouldn't let me buy some of the maternity clothes! Remember, 'there are monsters at the mall!'?"

Puck grumbled as Sabrina and Puck pulled up to the mall. They decided to walk because the mall was three blocks away and Alison needed some fresh air. They soon approached Paradise Mall, and Sabrina glanced at all of the stores.

"Let's go to Macy's first," Sabrina said and she pushed the cradle to the store.

Alison was now half-a-year old and she had strands of hair to her neck. Her bright green eyes matched Puck's especially with the gleam. She had a pink shirt on with pink shorts.

The trio entered the store and Sabrina immediately began to buy dresses, shirts, shorts, skirts, long pants, leggings, etc. They were in the dress section when Sabrina saw a green dress that had lace trimmings around it and ruffles. The ruffles were shaped as a V, over the chest and the sign next to it said: **Mommy & Me! **Sabrina looked around and saw the exact same dress, but in a smaller size, just to fit a toddler…

"Oh, Alison and I can wear this!" Sabrina squeaked and grabbed the two dresses and hurried to the dressing room with Alison being pushed along.

Puck face-palmed himself and grumbled unhappily. Meanwhile, Sabrina and Alison were trying on the dresses which fit them both perfectly.

"Do you like it Allie?" Sabrina gushed at her daughter and Allie clapped her hands together.

They changed out to their normal outfits and Sabrina and Alison zoomed out to buy them. After buying the dresses, Sabrina decided to change into their dresses.

They changed in the bathroom and Sabrina sauntered out. Alison sucked her thumb. They ran into Puck and Puck eyed them.

"Not bad," Puck commented. "You know, I saw Yogurt Land around the corner. Maybe we can-"

"NO!" Sabrina cried. "Stop it with the yogurt and icecream!"

"B-but-"

"Now, I'm going to buy some Shampoo, so you stay here and watch Alison," Sabrina ordered and marched away.

Sabrina went to the section with the Bath stuff and got her usual Vanilla Shampoo. She bought it and she went to find her family. They weren't anywhere in Macy's, so Sabrina went outside to look for them. Puck had probably gone to Yogurt Land again. Sabrina scanned around when her eyes landed on the familiar looking baby at the Mannequin Window of Forever 21 crawling in a green dress. Sabrina's eyes widened in shock and she went closer. Next to the baby, there was a man with his shirt _off,_ and posing like a model.

When Sabrina recognized the two, Sabrina almost burst into flames. How dare Puck use Alison as a model? Most infuriating, how dare Puck take off his shirt?!

She stomped to Forever 21 where a crowd of goggling girls reached out for Puck.

"You know ladies, if you want autographs, you just need to give me five bucks," Puck said smoothly and struck a pose with his hand on his hip and his other hand on the back off his head.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" the girls screamed and Sabrina snarled.

She marched up through the ogling girls and Puck spotted her and smirked.

Sabrina made it up next to Puck and hissed, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm being a business man," Puck answered and kissed Sabrina's lips. Everyone oooooohed and Sabrina saw that the owner of the shop burst into tears.

They pulled away and the crowd disappeared.

The shop owner skipped up to them.

"That was beautiful!" the owner blubbered. "A man, with many adoring fans, but kissing his girlfriend in front of everybody!"

"We're married," Sabrina said and the owner squealed.

"But you look so young!" the owner exclaimed.

"I'm 25 and Puc-Robin's 25. We have a daughter named Alison. She's right-"WHERE IS ALISON?" Sabrina shrieked and looked around desperately.

Puck turned around too and his eyes widened.

"She must've been carried out by the crowd!" Sabrina said faintly and she collapsed next to Puck.

"Don't worry, I'll tell the security guards," the owner assured and the couple walked out in worry.

"Where's my baby?" Sabrina cried. "I need to know where she is!"

Tears filled Sabrina's eyes and Puck stiffened. Sabrina barely cried. And he meant barely.

"'Brina," Puck said softly. "Don't cry! We'll find her somewhere."

"I know, but it's a MALL! She can be anywhere, trampled, crying-Puck, I just don't know what to expect!" Sabrina wailed.

Puck hugged Sabrina and whispered, "We'll find her."

"OMG! She is so cute!" a voice squealed and Sabrina saw a blonde girl running to Macy's.

"What are these people up to now?!" Sabrina said loudly and groaned.

"You want to check…it out?" Puck suggested weakly.

"Maybe Alison might be there," Sabrina said glumly.

The couple trudged to Macy's and Sabrina pushed harshly through the crowd.

"What is your problem?" a brunette girl snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Sabrina growled.

The brunette huffed and Sabrina looked at where the crowd was bustling. When Sabrina saw where the crowd was and saw a blonde baby in a green dress at the mannequin window giggling. She gurgled and clapped her hands together.

"AWWWWW!" the crowd cooed.

Sabrina then realized that the baby was Alison.

"ALISON!" Sabrina screamed and ran inside of Macy's. She went into the Mannequin Station and grabbed Alison.  
"Alison, I was so worried about you!" Sabrina cried and gave her baby girl a big hug.

"Look, they're matching!" a voice cried and Puck gave a piercing wolf whistle. Sabrina smiled real big and held Alison tightly.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter! I know it was lame, but please handle with me! PPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEE RREEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWW! Ohhh that was fun!**


	7. Uno and Transfiguration- 7M

**Chapter Seven**

_**Alison, Seven Months**_

* * *

Sabrina Goodfellow was bored. She was lying on the couch, waiting for the rain to stop. Pit, pat, pit, pat. Ugh, Sabrina Goodfellow was getting sick of this. Alison was tucked into a very warm, knitted blanket made by Daphne with some cuddly dolls and furry pillows. Puck had practically warmed the whole place so it looked like the opposite of the North Pole. The heater had stopped working, so Puck had to go to certain measures. So, Alison was sleeping soundly next to the fire and Puck was at work.

"Why does it have to be so boring?" Sabrina cried, pulling her hair, "Stupid boss for letting me off today!"

Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, pi-knock, knock.

Sabrina perked up and pushed the comforter she was cuddling off of her. Was somebody here, knocking? She raced to the door and opened the door, practically throwing it open. Daphne was at the door with Mustardseed, who was soaking wet.

"Hey, 'Brina!" Daphne chirped.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked confusedly.

"Daphne was b-bored so s-she want-ted to c-c-come here," Mustardseed chattered.

Sabrina smirked.

"Take your coats off there," Sabrina said, pointing, "And let me get you another pair of clothes."

Daphne nodded and Sabrina raced to Puck and her's room. It was painted yellow, but it was a special yellow, which looked buttery and creamy. Sabrina dug into her clothes and grabbed a magenta shirt and black leggings. For Mustardseed, Sabrina got him a green shirt of Puck's, and black sweats.

She also grabbed two fluffy towels, just in case. When she went outside, Mustardseed had his shirt off, and thankfully, not his pants.

Sabrina tossed him the pile of clothes and the towel.

"Go change in the bathroom by your right," Sabrina commanded. "Daphne, you can change here."

Daphne changed and dried herself and soon, she looked normal.

"So, sis, what were you doing?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Being bored," Sabrina muttered. "Puck's at work, and I have nothing to do!"

"Well, we can play a game," Daphne suggested. "Uno? Monopoly Deal?"

"Hit me," Sabrina answered and Daphne got out her wand. She pointed the wand in the air, and waved it and a purple beam shot out, hitting Mustardseed, who had walked in.

"NO!" Daphne cried but the spell had been already shot.

Mustardseed had turned into the game, Uno.

Sabrina started to laugh. This was the best fun she had ever had since three minutes!

"Hey!" a tiny voice squeaked.

Sabrina looked around and saw that the Uno box was talking.

"Mustardseed?" Daphne giggled.

"Daphne, I will get you for this!" Uno shrieked and Daphne shrugged.

"I'll change you back," Daphne replied and pointed her wand at Mustardseed. Nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Mustardseed wailed.

"Let's just play," Sabrina suggested, still laughing.

She picked up Mustardseed and Mustardseed groaned.

"Don't touch me there!" Mustardseed giggled as Sabrina tickled the box.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Mustardseed laughed.

Sabrina frowned and took out the Uno cards.

"How many cards per each?" Sabrina asked.

"Seven."

Sabrina swiftly shuffled them and the game began. Nobody even remembered Mustardseed, until he shouted, "Sabrina has a green! Call Uno!"

"UNO!" the sisters said in unison.

"Uno again!" Daphne cried. "HA!"

Sabrina grudgingly picked up a card.

"Wait, how'd you know my card?" Sabrina inquired.

"I know my parts," Mustardseed answered.

Sabrina shrugged and the game went on. The game became more intense and Sabrina bended the card in frustration.

"Oooooooh," Mustardseed said. "You stretched out my back!"

Daphne sniggered.

"Sabrina, Daphne has a wild card, a plus four card, and a blue card!" Mustardseed called.

"Hey!" Daphne complained and smacked her cards.

"Oh, that was my head," Mustardseed winced.

"Ha!" Daphne smirked and put down her plus four card. "Take that!"

Sabrina smirked in return. "Take this!"

Sabrina also put down a plus four card and Daphne frowned. She reached to grab her eight cards, but she swiftly put down another four plus.

"Oooooh! A fake!" Mustardseed chortled as Sabrina took her twelve cards.

"WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Alison sobbed suddenly and Sabrina got up.

"I'll go handle her," Sabrina sighed and Daphne waited patiently.

Sabrina came back soon and the game continued.

"OW!" Mustardseed shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"Something is hurting me!" Mustardseed shouted.

Sabrina looked at Daphne and Daphne set her cards down. Sabrina also put her cards down.

"OW! Who's doing it?" Mustardseed demanded.

"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!" Alison wailed again and Daphne got up this time.

"I'll check on her."

Daphne went to Alison's room and saw Alison crying and squishing something in her hand.

"Could it be…?" Daphne muttered and pulled the thing out of Alison's hand. And yes, it was a crumbled Uno card.

Daphne raced back and showed Sabrina the card.

"Did Alison actually…?" Sabrina thought aloud and Daphne nodded.

"Oh, my arm is broken!" Mustardseed moaned.

The sisters began straighten the card, with their best try.

"How did Alison have the card?" Daphne demanded.

"Well, um... I think I might've dropped a card when I was looking for something," Sabrina said sheepishly.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Mustardseed hollered.

"Don't people need to take a shot when their arm is broken or something?" Sabrina asked.

Daphne nodded and summoned a shot. It was big with a sharp point.

"Mustardseed, where is your arm broken?" Sabrina demanded, pressing the card.

"No, not there," Mustardseed groaned. "Nope, no, OW!"

Sabrina kept her finger there and Daphne inserted the shot.

"OW! That thing hurts as…" Mustardseed trailed off and he fell asleep.

"Um, I think we should change him back," Daphne suggested worriedly.

Daphne concentrated hard as she pointed her wand and finally, Mustardseed changed back. He was sweating and his arm bright red.

"Wow," Daphne said in a breathy voice. "I sometimes forget how handsome Mustardseed is."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I'm home!" a voice called.

"Puck!" Sabrina cried and ran to her husband.

"This isn't something you get every day," Puck muttered.

"You have to come to the Living Room, Mustardseed, he's-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?" Puck exclaimed as he saw his unconscious brother on the floor.

Daphne hurriedly explained and Puck shouted, "LET'S DEFACE HIM!"

"NO!" Daphne defended. "I'm going to heal his arm!"

Daphne waved her wand and Mustardseed's arm began to heal. Puck grinned at the cracking noises.

"This is way more fun than meeting the Dutch of Ferand!" Puck said happily.

Mustardseed began to wake up soon. The first thought he thought was, _I WILL KILL DAPHNE!_

Of course, he fawned being drowsy.

"Mustardseed?" Daphne whispered. "Are you okay?"

Daphne bent down to his face and BOOM!, Mustardseed tackled Daphne and they rolled around and Puck laughed.

"I'm joining them!" Puck said and jumped into the pile.

"Get off!" Daphne cried, a fist punching out to a blonde head.

"OW!" Puck shouted. "This is not Mustardseed!"

Sabrina sighed and shook her head. She would cool them off later.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter! Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I went to Lake Perris! It was NOTHING like Paris. **** Anyways, do you guys like ****The Keys to my Heart?**** I was thinking because it didn't have lots of reviews and stuff like that…Should I delete it?**


	8. Primrose and Titania- 8M

**Chapter Eight**

_**Alison, Eight Months**_

* * *

Puck's hands were clammy as he wrapped his fingers around the door knob.

"Mother, are you sure about this?" Puck asked uneasily, as Titania rolled her eyes.

"Of course!" Titania jabbed. "I want to see my granddaughter! Puck, we've been through this!"

Puck gulped. Titania had wanted to see Alison, and Puck was worried. He was sure that his Mother was going to say something disappointing about Alison and Sabrina would get mad at her.

The air was frosty and breath came out when Puck unleashed a wave of air. His grip tightened on the doorknob and slowly turned it. Titania rolled her eyes again. She pushed her son away and opened the door.

"I'm here!" Titania sang and Sabrina appeared quickly.

"Hello, Titania," Sabrina greeted with a smile. "Your coat goes on that rack over there."

Titania shrugged off her wool coat and hung it onto the rack. Then, was revealed a stripped dress with ruffles.

Puck snorted. Of course his Mother would wear something fancy. Sabrina led the two to the Dining Room, where steaming plates of chicken, mashed potatoes, carrot sticks, garlic bread, and potatoes were waiting.

"Oh Sabrina, how wonderful!" Titania gushed and the two took a seat.

Puck shot a glance at Sabrina and Sabrina smiled.

"Now, where's little Alison?" Titania inquired, picking at her mashed potatoes.

"She's taking a nap," Sabrina answered.

Titania pursed her lips, but quickly replaced it with a beam.

Puck noted that Titania had clenched her teeth and balled her fists. Dinner was silent, and nobody said a word until Sabrina loaded the dishwasher and they were going up to meet Alison.

"You know what?" Sabrina said, motioning for the royalty to seat on the couch, "I'll bring her down here."

Titania stiffly nodded. The two waited patiently, or one waited patiently. One minute. Two minute. Three minute.

Sabrina came clomping down the stairs with Alison in her arms.

Titania sprang up and grabbed the baby.

"This must be little Alison!" Titania cooed, tickling Alison.

Alison opened her eyes and Titania saw Puck's glinting green eyes.

"My, she has her Father's eyes!" Titania observed and set Alison down on the couch.

Puck and Sabrina held their breath. Puck had discussed with Sabrina about how Titania might find something wrong about Alison.

Titania leisurely stared at her granddaughter, for quite a while.

Titania sighed. "She has princess eyes, her nose his button-like enough, and her lips are red as a rose."

Sabrina held her breath. "Does that mean you approve?"

"Well…" Titania touched her lip with her finger. "She's perfect in a princess way, but she doesn't have a name."

"Of course she has a name!" Sabrina argued. "Alison!"

"I mean a Faerie name!" Titania chided. "Glimmer, Gloss, Sparkle, Posh, Bliss, Forest, Evergreen, Fern, Mint, Prim, and Olive."

"Mother!" Puck exasperated. "Her name is staying Alison!"

"But can't you let her have two names?" Titania pleaded. "One Faerie name and one _American_ name!"

When she said American, her voice sounded as if she was saying something foreign.

Sabrina considered this. Her daughter, having another name? A Faerie name? It didn't seem that bad…

"Let's do it," Sabrina said, the same time Puck said, "Let's not do this."

The couple stared at each other dumbfounded.

"I think Fern and Mint is a pretty name!" Sabrina complained. "And Prim!"

"But a Faerie name! Her name would be Princess Fern or Mint!" Puck snorted.

"That's adorable!"

"It's weird!"

"You're weird!"

Sabrina glared at her husband and ignored him.

"Titania, we'll have her Faerie name as um…Princess Prim."

"NO!" Puck interjected. "Make it Rose!"

"Prim!"

"Rose!"

"Prim!"

"Rose!"

"Primrose," Titania interjected.

Sabrina grinned humorlessly. "Of course, like in the Hunger Games. If people knew her name in America, she'll be a laughingstock. Of course I want that for my daughter!"

"I think it's pretty," Puck said childishly.

"Let's just go with Fern!" Sabrina grumbled.

"Mother, let's make it Primrose!" Puck said loudly and Titania nodded.

Titania summoned magical paper, which said **FAERIE BABY NAME.** On top, it was printed Alison Goodfellow.

"I brought this just in case," Titania said crisply and printed in loopy letter, Princess Primrose of Faerie.

Sabrina glared at Puck harder and kicked him.

"You got to name Alison, Alison!" Puck exclaimed.

"Fine," Sabrina relented and picked baby Alison up.

Titania managed a coy smile.

"Even though Sabrina Grimm, you didn't get to choose the child's name, there are still notions to it," Titania slowly said, "You get to choose the next child's name, and Puck will be held against it. I'm proud to have you as my daughter-in-law, and another good thing about you, is that you make beautiful babies."

Sabrina blushed red and Puck snorted in disbelief.

* * *

**I know, the ending was cheesy. I didn't like it either but that was all I could think of. Anyways, you guys have any ideas? I'd be glad to have them! Man, baby Alison is so hard to write! I want her to be a kid and a teenager already!**


	9. Nuns to Blondies- 9M

**Chapter Nine**

_**Alison, Nine Months**_

* * *

Puck hated Mondays. He always had to get up early and go to work. Then, he'd have to read boring papers for hours and go to speeches he really didn't care about.

Briing! Briiing!

"Puck, you have to wake up," a groggy voice beside him muttered.

"Hmmmm," Puck dozed, half awake.

Puck felt something shove him and he quickly grasped the blanket, before falling. Sabrina, who had the blankets fluffed against her chest, was clutching the blanket, and with Puck's weight, they two fell of the bed, Sabrina on top of Puck.

"This is an awesome wake up," Puck grinned, and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Puck gave Sabrina a peck on the mouth and Sabrina shifted.

"Will you get off?" Sabrina grunted. "I've been sat on by a baby elephant and I could push it off. But not you!"

"I only weight this much because it's all pounds of muscle," Puck bragged and Sabrina whacked Puck's head.

Puck got up from Sabrina and Sabrina breathed the air.

"I'm going to make breakfast, so you better get dressed," Sabrina chided and got up.

Puck smiled at his wife. Spirited and feisty. That was how he liked it.

Puck stood up and stretched his back. He felt like something was missing right now, some familiar sound that he always heard in the mornings…

"WHERE'S ALISON?!" Sabrina screamed and Puck jumped. Alison was missing?

Puck ran to Alison's room, and saw Sabrina frantically searching the room.

"Alison's gone?" Puck demanded, while Sabrina raced around the room.

"Yes!" Sabrina cried. "She isn't in the crib, or anywhere in the house!"

"HOW?!" Puck roared. "Where do you think she is?!"

"Well," Sabrina said shakily, "If someone wanted Alison, they probably would hold her ransom. They'd announce it somewhere big, making sure newspeople come."

"THE MALL!" Sabrina and Puck said together.

"We'll go to the mall!" Puck exclaimed.

Puck snatched a fairy godmother from the drawer next to him and changed Sabrina and his outfits to something more decent enough to wear.

"No time to brush our teeth, so I'll bring the Listerine," Sabrina said, and rushed to the bathroom. Fear was clutching her heart and it was racing around her body. Where was her baby?

Sabrina fought back tears and grabbed the Listerine. A part of her wanted to sob, but she fought the urge and rushed out.

Puck had two Gogurts in his hands, juggling the car keys along the way. The couple raced to the garage door, not noticing a note that fell onto the floor. Only if they knew that the note was something that wouldn't have caused this ruckus…

* * *

Puck floored on the gas. Where was little Alison? Where was she? He was slurping his Gogurt while Sabrina called the Everafter Police, which the number was 811.

"I'd like to report a missing baby," Sabrina spoke. "Yes. Mmmm hmmm…... NO! She didn't just hide! She can't go out of her crib even!... Her name is Alison Goodfellow and she has green eyes and blonde hair… Why do you care if she's the daughter of Puck? Just find her?!...Don't tell me to calm down! My baby is missing!...Thank you."

Sabrina clicked her Iphone to End and she put it into her pocket.

Puck grinded his teeth. Where was his baby?

They approached Sunshine Mall, and Puck parked by the street. We scrambled out, and Puck was eating his blueberry gogurt. They ran into the mall, and looked around for someone suspicious looking. Puck spotted a black-hooded person holding something blonde, so he jumped on it immediately.

He grabbed the black hood and twisted it around, to reveal a nun holding a yellow mat. She glared at Puck, and said a lot of curse words. Sabrina glared at Puck in accusation and they marched off. They went around from Hot Topic, to TJ Max.

"Where is she?!" Sabrina cried, pulling her hair in frustration. "We've checked practically everywhere!"

"Shut up," Puck ordered, staring intently at someone.

Sabrina scowled, but stared at what Puck was looking at. It was a hooded figure, with a brunette next to him. The hooded figure was holding a blonde baby that looked like Alison.

Sabrina screeched and ran to the person. She was almost out of hope, and she had to take this chance. She tacked the brunette, and Puck pulled the hood off the hooded figure.

"Let go of Alison!" Puck hollered, and snatched the crying baby out of the hooded figure's arms.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was about to punch the brunette girl's face, but, she recognized the face as her…sister?

"Daphne?" Sabrina cried, as Daphne snickered.

"Daphne?" Puck said confusedly.

"Puck?" Mustardseed exclaimed.

"Sabrina?" Daphne said.

"Awwison!" Alison gurgled happily and Sabrina's eyes widened.

Her anger faded and shock filled her.

"She just said her first word!" Sabrina whispered, happiness glowing in her eyes.

"We tried to teach her a word, and now she said it!" Daphne chirped.

Puck smiled. "Alison, good job!"

Alison clapped her hands together in joy.

"I missed you, baby," Sabrina cooed and kissed Alison's cheek.

"Also, how did you guys have Alison?" Puck demanded, getting to the point.

"We were taking her for the day," Mustardseed answered. "We wrote a note and put it on the kitchen table."

"We didn't see a note," Sabrina answered.

"I told you we should've wrote it on Puck's face," Daphne hissed at Mustardseed.

"That would've been easier," Sabrina fumed.

Mustardseed shrugged, "At least you guys found Alison."

"So, how about some Yogurt Land?" Puck asked cheerily.

"Puck," Sabrina said warningly. "You know that you're late for work?"

"Oh shiz!" Puck exclaimed and raced for the exit.

* * *

**That's the chapter! How was it? Thank you guys for reviewing, it really made my day. Thank you! :D**


	10. Plays and Dora- 10M

**Chapter Ten**

_**Alison, Ten Months**_

* * *

Puck and Sabrina lounged on the couch, with Alison on her little seat. They were watching the toddler channel, and Puck was getting sick of the Pampers commercial.

"Pampers isn't a real name even!" Puck complained.

"Yes it is," Sabrina answered, smirking at her husband. "Pamper means comforting, spoiling, paying attention took a lot."

Puck pouted.

**Now it's time to see Dora the Explorer! Let's see what she's up too!**

The T.V. blared with the little girl with the pixie cut.

"Who is that?" Puck winced. "She looks like an elf!"

"That's Dora the Explorer," Sabrina said, "She's just someone one from an old T.V. show."

"Then why are they airing this?" Puck demanded.

"Because Dr. McStuffins couldn't finish her episode," Sabrina replied.

"This is stupid!" Puck grumbled.

"**We're at a farm! We're going to take care of the chicken, and clean their little houses!" Dora explained, staring exactly at Alison.**

Alison's eyes widened and coincidentally pointed at herself.

"DakturMuhStuking!" Alison cried.

"Ally, she's not coming today," Puck told Alison peering at his distraught daughter. "Apparently, she fell off a cliff and fractured her bones."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"**Hello Dora! So much to do today at the farm!" a blue cow greeted.**

"Yeah! You're going to get butchered so I can have bacon!" Puck sneered.

"PUCK!" Sabrina shrieked.

"Dowa," Alison mumbled.

"**Look at all the hens!" Dora proclaimed.**

"Oh, I'm not having bacon," Puck muttered.

"Well, we are having chicken for dinner," Sabrina said, leaning onto her husband.

Puck wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Eggs started to fall down from the hens and Dora caught them.**

Puck threw a pillow at Dora.

"Humans make weird T.V. shows!" Puck protested. "In Faerie, instead of Dora the Explosive, it's Hercules, the Great and Powerful and Snow White and the Fourteen Midgets!"

"You need to show me that one day," Sabrina ordered, and Puck nodded.

"Awwison hate Dwwoa!" Alison wailed.

"Alison!" Sabrina cried. "How do you know that word?"

"Dadda," Alison said lamely.

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed. "How could you teach Alison that word?!"

"I didn't mean too!" Puck defended. "I climbed through the window after work when you were sleeping. I began to rant about how much I hate the Queen of Sparks and I probably said hate a lot…"

Sabrina growled and yanked Puck's curly hair. Alison giggled.

"I will give you three seconds to run," Sabrina warned.

**One!**

Puck flinched in surprise. Dora was counting the eggs she had collected.

**Two!**

What did Dora have against him? She was counting to fast!

**Three!**

Sabrina tackled her husband and punched hit gut. A gush of air poofed away from his mouth.

"You taught our daughter a horrible word!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"You're showing our daughter a violent scene!" Puck wheezed.

Sabrina gasped. She frowned immediately told Puck to take Alison to her room. When Puck came back, Sabrina had her arms wrapped around her knees and was rocking back and forth.

"What are you doing 'Brina?" Puck cried.

Sabrina didn't answer. Puck took a seat next to Sabrina.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked again.

"I am the worst mom ever!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I fought in front of a baby! I should be licensed to have a child."

"You're a good parent," Puck assured.

"But still!" Sabrina wailed.

"Sabrina, if you're the worst parent, Alison wouldn't be alive. But she's fine. She's healthy and happy! Don't worry!" Puck reasoned. "Plus, I'm a bad dad."

Sabrina stared at Puck. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm the worst wife!" Sabrina said, causing Puck to jump. "I punched you!"

"It's fine," Puck guaranteed. "I did wrong too!"

"I love you!" Sabrina proclaimed and kissed Puck on the lips.

After they pulled apart, Puck gave Sabrina a weird look.

"Sabrina, are you pregnant again? Or is something up?" Puck asked uncomfortably, due to Sabrina's awkward actions.

Sabrina blinked as if she snapped out of daze.

"Um…it's that time of the month," Sabrina muttered sheepishly.

Puck stiffened and they were quiet for a moment.

DING DONG! The bell rung and Puck got up quickly and left the room. Sabrina shook her head.

_Boys._

She heard the door opening and sounds of coats and shoes being put off. Sooner or later, Daphne, Puck, and Mustardseed stepped in.

"Hey!" Daphne greeted with a big smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sabrina yawned.

"We're visiting. Daphne got really bored," Mustardseed answered.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Puck asked.

**One!**

The four jumped.

"What was that?" Mustardseed demanded.

Daphne giggled and pointed to the T.V.

"Who…what…um…pixie?" Mustardseed jumbled up.

"That's Dora the Explorer," Daphne answered, smirking at her husband.

"Snow White and the Fourteen Midgets are way better than this!" Mustardseed exclaimed.

"No, Dora the Explorer is better! Plus, Snow White and the Fourteen Midgets are not legit and made up! If there's a story to it, there shouldn't have made something fake!" Daphne retorted. "They also make Snow haughty!"

"Let's see then," Puck proclaimed. "Daphne, you know all the parts of Snow White?"

"Yup."

"We'll show Sabrina episode one of Snow White and the Fourteen Midgets, and she'll decide what's better," Puck said, and Daphne nodded vigorously.

Sabrina laughed and got up to get Alison. She came down soon enough, and Daphne had her fairy-godmother wand out. She had changed into a Snow-White dress and had Puck and Mustardseed in little mining clothes.

"Lights, camera, action!" Sabrina cried.

* * *

**Daphne fluffed her hair and peered into an imaginary mirror. **

"**Where are those midgets, I thought they'd be here by now!" Daphne/Snow tutted. "I've already made them some bread!"**

"**We're here!" Puck cried in an itty voice. "We're hungry!"**

"**Give us food!" Mustardseed exclaimed.**

* * *

"It's 'Give me food,'" Puck growled at Mustardseed.

"I've watched it more then you, brother!" Mustardseed said. "I should know!"

"I know better," Puck retorted.

Daphne sighed, knowing that nothing could work between those two.

She changed back into her regular clothes and took a seat next to Sabrina.

"Boys," Sabrina giggled.

"Bwoys?" Alison gurgled and Daphne laughed.

* * *

**I know, it was a sucky chapter. Sorry! I just ran out of ideas!**


	11. Red and White- 11M

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Alison, Eleven Months**_

* * *

Sabrina was feeling sad. Today, it was the day that Granny Relda had died. She had lived a ripe age and died peacefully, but Sabrina was still sad. She missed her grandmother more than anything, and wanted to see her so much, she would eat camel hump soup.

Sabrina stood in front of a mirror, wearing a black, satin dress with no mascara. She knew that if she wore mascara, it would bleed down her cheeks as she cried.

For once, her eyes looked like dull, dusty diamonds and her shoulders slumped.

"'Brina?" a voice called softly from the door.

Sabrina didn't turn around, knowing it was Puck. She felt arms slip around her and she leaned back, feeling Puck's warm chest.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked.

"No," Sabrina whispered. "I still wish she was here."

"I do too," Puck answered and turned Sabrina around. "But you'll have to be strong. It was long time ago, so don't regret spending enough time with her."

"I know, but-"

"Shhhh," Puck said firmly. "None of those thoughts."

Sabrina nodded and went to get Alison from her crib. Allie was dressed already, but was playing right now.

She entered into Allie's room, and saw that Alison wasn't playing. She was staring at the door, expectantly waiting.

Even Alison felt the gloom around the air. Alison was wearing a black dress with a black headband. Her hair was French Braided down her back.

Sabrina swooped her up.

"Alison, it's a sad day today," Sabrina whispered to the baby. "Your great-granny died. She was a good granny, and always made of kinds of food."

Alison cocked her head at her mother. To Alison, her mother's voice sounded broken and dead. The only word that Alison heard was _blah blah blah blah granny blah blah blah._

Granny. Granny. Granny.

Why was Alison's mother acting like this? Why wasn't she that happy, bubbly mom? But Alison knew what would make her mother feel better. A present. So, secretly, Alison grabbed a white teddybear from on top of her drawer and tucked it in her dress.

"Ready?" Puck determined, and grabbed Sabrina's hand.

He tugged her and Alison to the car, and they hopped in. They drove to the Graveyard where their grandmother was buried.

It was in Ferryport Landing, and they were in New York, so they had decided to meet at the alley where they would teleport to FerryPort Landing.

They approached the smelly, damp alley and saw that Daphne was there, wearing a lacy black dress and crying. Mustardseed had his arms around her and was muttering soothing words.

When Daphne saw them, she sniffled and wiped her tears hastily.

"Let's go," Sabrina muttered, and her broken voice rang out in the alley.

Daphne nodded wordlessly, and pulled out the Amulet of Tele out and muttered a few words to it. It sparked, the golden light flashed around them. Sabrina became blinded and closed her eyes. Her stomach churned and the only thing that kept her from throwing up was Puck's warm hand.

Soon after a little while, the golden light disappeared and Sabrina opened her eyes blearily. She was at the Ferryport Landing cemetery. Veronica and Henry were there, and so was Uncle Jake.

Sabrina decided to take a seat in the f ront, and behind them were Snow and Charming, Bess and Hamstead, Goldilocks, Bella, and other Everafters.

Then, Charming stood up and breezed pass the speech and Alison fidgeted.

All she heard again was _granny, granny, granny, granny._

Who was granny? Was this granny person sad and making her mommy sad? Alison agreed with that. She knew how exactly how this granny looked like. There was a picture on the ground, of a beautiful red-head with gleaming green eyes.

The eyes looked familiar, they looked like Uncle Basil's eyes.

Soon enough, Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Daphne, Uncle Mustardseed, Grandpa, and Granny stood up and said a speech.

When was it Alison's turn? Allie's heart pounded, and after Granny sat down, Alison sprang up like a bullet.

Sabrina had tears down her cheeks and Puck had a solemn look on his face.

None of them tried to stop Alison. Alison crawled slowly to the big stone with the writing on it, and when she arrived, she plopped down.

She stared into the picture's eyes, and saw the red-head's mouth curve into a smile.

Allie's eyes widened. She quickly dropped the doll next to the picture, and got up. But, something stopped her. In the dirt, something was churning. Everyone stood up and gasped, and Sabrina and Puck hurried to their baby.

But then, a red rose sprouted from the dirt, finally blooming with beauty.

"Love," Daphne said breathily and the rose embraced Alison.

Sabrina gasped. This was Granny Relda's thanks. This was Relda's love.

* * *

**That's the chapter! I wanted to write about this, and I thought it would be bitter sweet. Well, how was it? Anyways, I'd like to thank WinterMagic1 for the reviews! She gave me so many! Thank you everyone who reviewed me! **


	12. Cookies and Shots- 12M

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Alison, Twelve Months Old**_

* * *

"Alison should be learning to say lots of words in this age, because she is a fairy. Also, is she doing unusual things such as jumping real high or making flowers bloom?" Dr. Vinelash asked.

Puck sighed and ran his finger through his hair. Today was Alison's doctor's appointment, and Titania had assigned them the Number 1 doctor in Faerie.

"Well Dr. Vinelash, Alison has been saying lots of words, but she hasn't jumped high or made flowers bloom yet," Puck answered, shaking his head.

Dr. Vinelash mumbled something incoherent and turned to stare at Alison.

"Well, when she's one year old, she should fully develop unusual fairy symptoms. She may be a late bloomer, but it'll be okay unless she doesn't have her symptoms till two years old. I suppose you came for her shot?" Dr. Vinelash asked.

"Yes," Puck answered quickly.

Every time a Faerie was a month from being a year older, they had to get a shot. It was the pre-shot for only royalty, and no commoners.

"Alright then," Dr. Vinelash murmured, and got out a packet of syringes with needles at the tips. It was made out of rubies, and the tip was forged into gold.

He got out another packet, which was filled with clear liquid. If you squinted hard enough, you would see some parts of gold. He stuck the syringe into the packet of liquid, and the syringe filled with the material.

"Now, please hold Alison still," Dr. Vinelash ordered, and Alison's eyes widened at the shot.

Her eyes filled with fear, and Alison squeaked.

Puck reached to grab Alison, but Alison jumped very high and onto the ceiling.

"Swot!" Alison screamed and scampered around the ceiling.

"Well, at least she isn't a late bloomer," Puck mumbled, and licked his lips.

His popped his wings out, and flew to the ceiling.

"Allie, let's go!" Puck said, reaching out for her.

Alison hissed at Puck, and ran away from him. After many times of running and trying to catch Alison, Alison stayed stubborn. Then, he knew he had to bring in the big guns.

He got out his phone and dialed Sabrina.  
Riiing.

Riiing.

Riiing.

"Hey 'Brina!...What do you mean I did something wrong?...Alright fine, but Alison got scared of a shot and jumped up to the ceiling…..I can't get her with my wings! She keeps on scurrying away from me!... Sabrina, honey, I know that-…It's not my fault! Alison just fulfilled some of the Faerie baby-….'Brina, just come here! You're the only one who can control Alison!-…Okay, fine, bye," Puck hung up on the phone with Sabrina and sighed again.

Sabrina had gotten upset at him for not being able to get Alison off the ceiling _with_ his wings even. In this defense, Puck thought it was hard. Alison just scurried around, wailing, but still sticking against the ceiling.

Dr. Vinelash stared up at Alison.

"How can you not fly?" Puck demanded in frustration.

"I can," Dr. Vinelash said impatiently. "But Queen Titania strictly orders that I cannot touch Alison in a way that seems offensive! As Queen Titania 'For she is 'royalty!'"

Puck shook his head. Why was Alison acting like this? He couldn't remember himself acting like this…Or did he?

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I don't wanna!" Puck wailed, clinging to the ceiling.

"Puck, get down now!" Oberon roared. "You need to get your shot!"

"I don't wannnnnt tooooooooo!" Puck cried.

Titania marched in with the guards.

"What's wrong?" Titania asked exasperatedly.

"Puck's being a coward," Oberon growled. "He doesn't want to get his shot!"

Titania humphed and shook her head.

She ordered the doctor, Dr. Thornpierce to get something, and waited impatiently.

Oberon huffed. "What kind of man is he? He cannot surely be my son!"

Dr. Thornpierce appeared holding a chocolate chip cookie.

Titania snatched it, and popped her wings out. Her shimmery light wings fluttered as she held the cookie in front of Puck.

"Too bad Puck can't eat this cookie," Titania drawled lazily, sniffing it daintily.

Puck's eyes widened greedily and crept over to Titania. Like a snake, Titania snatched Puck and brought him down.

Dr. Thornpierce grabbed the shot, and stuck it into Puck's arm.

His mouthful of cookie crumbs distracted Puck from the pain.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Hmmm, maybe Allie and he had something in common.

The sound of the door being opened accompanied his ears.

"I came as fast as I can!" a voice wheezed, and Sabrina, looking disappointed and disheveled stared at Puck.

"Um…Alison's up there," Puck mumbled, looking down. "Also, I think she likes chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh, I didn't _know_ that!" Sabrina said sarcastically. "I brought peanut butter cookies for her!"

"You did?" I demanded.

Sabrina shook her head, and sent Puck a _we'll-talk-later_ look.

She held a paper bag in her hands, and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie.

"Lift me up," Sabrina ordered, and Puck wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist.

He flew up, and Sabrina waved the cookie in front of Alison.

"Cwoowkie!" Alison giggled, grabbed it. With that, Sabrina picked up Alison and handed her the chocolate chip cookie.

Alison shoved the cookie into her mouth, and Puck flew down, feeling ashamed.

How could Sabrina get Alison when she _didn't_ have wings?

Dr. VineLash stuck the shot into Alison's shoulder, but Alison didn't mind.

"Like father, like daughter," Puck thought aloud and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

* * *

**That's the chapter! Next chapter will be Alison's first birthday! :D**


	13. Ice Cream Cakes and Birthdays- 1Y

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Alison, One Year Old**_

* * *

When Sabrina got home from the park with Alison, she was amazed. You see, today was Alison's birthday, and Daphne had decorated the place like a princess' dream house.

Pink threw hung on the walls, and lavender flower petals were strewn over the floor.

A banner that was azure was written in violet **HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY ALISON!**

A cake sat in the middle of a covered table, and it was a beautiful cake. It was an icecream cake, with swirls of pink icing.

"SURPRISE!" the people in the room shouted.

Sabrina shook her head. "You do realize this isn't a baby shower?"

Chuckles enveloped the room.

Daphne bounded up to Sabrina.

"Well, do you like it?" Daphne chirped. "Also, I could save this decoration into my wand so we could use these decorations for her later birthdays."

"It's wonderful," Sabrina breezed. "Now, where's the cake?"

Daphne giggled and dragged Sabrina to the cake. Alison gurgled when she saw the cake.

"That's a cake," Sabrina said to Alison. "But no cake until we open the presents."

Alison pouted visibly.

Sabrina called everyone around the table of presents. She opened them all, and the people at the party had gotten lots of things for Alison.

Snow had gotten Alison lot of clothes. She had said that they could make it larger as Allie grew older.

Beauty had gotten Alison bunches of books about 'etiquette.'

The rest were things a baby would need, including bibs to pacifiers.

Almost all of the presents were open, but a small velvet box. Sabrina cautiously stepped to it, and opened it. Inside was a silver chain, linked delicately like a butterfly. At the end was a flying silver fairy, on her tippy toes and hands over her head, a stance from ballet.

"Everyone chipped in and got Alison a necklace," Briar said quietly.

Sabrina smiled. "Thank you everyone. But now, let's eat the cake!"

Puck had joined Sabrina and wanted to slice the cake. But Sabrina had strongly disagreed saying that 'you're going to probably whack the cake on me.'

Sabrina cut the ice cream cake carefully, and gave the first slice to Alison. Alison grabbed the piece of cake with her own hands, and shoved it into her mouth. With the extra crumbs, she smushed it onto Puck's face.

Puck scrunched his face up, and grabbed a crumb. Then, he threw it aimlessly at someone.

"HEY!" Snow cried.

She grabbed some of the cake, and threw it at Charming.

"MY HAIR?!" Charming sputtered, running his hair through his ex-gelled hair.

Then all of a sudden, everyone started to throw cake at people.

Soon, everyone had ice cream cake in their face or hair. Except Sabrina.

Puck spotted his wife, and saw her clean and uneasy.

"Wait," Puck said lowly, and everyone turned to him. "Sabrina doesn't have any icecream cake."

"Oh please," Sabrina sighed, and Alison scooped up her ice cream cake before anyone else could. Then she shoved it into her Mother's baffled face.

* * *

**End of the chapter! How was it? Did you like it? Sorry for the late update. I'll try to update more often!**


	14. Perfume And Red- 2Y

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Alison, Two Years Old**_

* * *

Sabrina looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless, midnight blue dress with a sweetheart's neckline. The fabric looked like running water, and swished whenever she spun.

Sabrina had dangly raindrop earrings and a pair of high heels. She just needed one more thing. Perfume.

She grabbed a perfume bottle called _Destiny_, which smelled like vanilla and something sweet. She quickly sprayed herself, and Alison watched her mother as the sweet scent inhaled in her nose.

Today, Sabrina was going on a fancy dinner date with her husband, Puck. They were going to a restaurant called _Au Revoir_. She wasn't so convinced going to a restaurant called Good Bye, but Puck said otherwise.

Alison watched her mother set down the perfume bottle, memorizing the flower pattern and the sweet smell.

"Alison, you ready?" Sabrina called, picking up her two year old daughter.

"Yah Momma," Alison answered.

Little Alison wasn't going to the dinner, but Red was babysitting her tonight. Daphne and Mustardseed were going somewhere tonight, saying they needed 'romantic quality time' and Henry and Veronica were at some kind of meeting about Everafters. So, Red was here.

Red had matured a lot these past years. She had long, flowing auburn curls with a slender body. Her eyes were like gems and she had gotten a lot better at controlling the wolf.

Puck was uneasy about letting Red babysit, but Sabrina said that she'd trust Red with her life.

Anyways, the sound of the doorbell rung and Sabrina smiled

"It's time to go now," Sabrina sang, and went out with Alison.

She went down the stairs, and opened the door.

Red smiled at her as soon as her eyes landed on her face.

"Hey Red!" Sabrina grinned, handing her Alison.

"Hi," Red said softly, staring at Alison. "She grew a lot!"

"I know," Sabrina sighed. "I'm thinking of getting another one."

Red giggled.

"Anyways, Puck and I will be back by 11:00, and feel free to dig the fridge," Sabrina said.

"BUT DON'T TOUCH THE CREAM PUFFS!" Puck yelled from upstairs.

Sabrina winked. "Eat as many as you want."

"I'll keep that in mind," Red muttered, shifting Alison up.

"Anyways, Alison needs to be in bed by 7:00, so if you're bored….." Sabrina trailed off listlessly.

"I'll be fine," Red waved off. "I'll just take a nap, or read a book."

"Alright then, we'll be leaving now," Sabrina replied, "STINKY, GET DOWN HERE!"

Footsteps were heard and revealed Puck, with his curly hair gelled back, wearing a tuxedo with a blue tie that matched Sabrina's dress.

"Hmmmmm…." Sabrina muttered.

"Hello beautiful," Puck cooed, kissing her nose, "You look _fabulous_!"

"You dress up pretty well too…" Sabrina grinned. "But don't think of buttering me up to buy you that dessert!"

Puck grumbled and glared at Red. "If you eat those creampuffs, I will seriously…"

"Let's go tiger," Sabrina laughed, and pulled Puck by his tie.

The couple left and Red went upstairs to Alison's room. She decided to give Alison a bath early. She was going to Alison's bathroom because the bathtub was shallow and as small as a tub, just fit for a baby.

"So Alison," Red gushed. "We're going to take a bath!"

Suddenly, Alison began to squirm and beat her fists against Red.

"NWO!" Alison shrieked, howling loudly.

Red was shocked. Alison has never acted like this before!

"No," Red said firmly, staring at Alison's wild eyes. "You are taking a bath! Now, do you want a bubble bath or a normal bath?"

Alison pouted. "NWO!"  
"ALISON!" Red roared, adding a bit of Wolf inside of the roar.

Alison glared at Red, but reluctantly got into the bathroom. Red stripped off Alison's clothes, and tossed them on the hanger.

She clicked the button on the wall, which was labeled **Warm, Bubble Bath Tub****. **Immediately, the tub was filled with bubbles and warm water.

Alison frowned, but something sparked into her mind. The bubble bath smelled like blueberries, but Alison didn't want blueberries. And she remembered the spritzing bottle of something yummy that her Mommy had used.

Alison burst up and jumped out of the tub. The bubbles on her knees slid her outside of the bathroom and Alison quickly crawled to her mother's room. Red's shrieks echoed off the walls, screaming bloody mother. When Alison approached her Mother's room, she jumped onto the stool, and snatched the flower bottle. Red skidded in then.

"Alison," Red growled. "Come here!"

Alison stiffened as she got cornered against the wall. She needed to escape if she could smell the vanilla scent! Alison howled, and jumped as high, and over Red. She rolled over to the bathroom, and jumped into the tub.

Alison pulled at the screw, and bit it. It came off, and Alison poured the perfume into the tub.

Red came in when she saw Alison pour the last bit of the perfume.

"Alison," Red moaned. "I'm going to be in so much trouble! And I didn't touch the creampuffs!"

* * *

**That is the chapter! I'd like to thank Auspicious Cloud for her reviews! Thanks!**


	15. Gossamer, Silence, and Frogs?- 3Y

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Alison, Three Years Old**_

* * *

Sabrina quickly glanced at Puck, who was sitting across from her as they waited for Alison's Faerie Teacher to do some 'learning' about Alison.

Today, Sabrina and Puck were going to enroll Alison into Faerie1 School. It was like Preschool, but Faerie style. Titania insisted that they send Alison to Faerie School until she was old enough to go to Kindergarten. After many arguments and silent treatments, Puck and Sabrina agreed to send Alison only until she was old enough for Kindergarten.

So, the couple waited for the teacher, Ms. Gossamer to finish 'learning' about Alison.

"So Grimm, what do you think about Ms. Gossamer?" Puck smirked.

"I hate her name," Sabrina hissed. "It reminds me of creepy, red-eyed spiders that have nothing to do with human life…"

Sabrina stared at her grinning husband as he disappeared in a flash. Sabrina blinked. Was that real?

Sabrina felt something crawling on her leg, and looked down and saw a red-eyed spider glaring beadily at her.

A shrill scream escaped her lips as the spider cowered off of her leg and onto the ground.

Sabrina grabbed a body-building magazine and started to try to whack the spider. It ran and ran until it transformed into her panting husband.

Puck splayed on the ground and Sabrina ran into him as she realized that the spider had been Puck.

"I will kill-!"

The door opened quickly and both heads turned to the door. Ms. Gossamer scowled down at them, and eyed their position.

Sabrina cleared her throat and got up, brushing her skirt.

"Yes Ms. Gossamer?" Sabrina asked efficiently, as if nothing has happened.

Ms. Gossamer's sharp gray eyes pierced through Sabrina.

"I heard a commotion outside," Ms. Gossamer said icily, "and that is not allowed. Princess Primrose is going through hearing stage and…this childish act will not be tolerated. Please, if you two want to…touch each other, do it at home!"

With that, Ms. Gossamer left with a huff.

"Snobby woman," Sabrina sneered.

"Stuck-up wannabe," Puck agreed.

"Snooty spider with more poison it can handle," Sabrina cried angrily.

"Bossy pants!" Puck proclaimed.

"No wonder she doesn't have a husband!" Sabrina exclaimed, and Puck let out a loud hoot of laughter and Sabrina joined in.

Sooner or later the door opened again and Ms. Gossamer's eyes flared in anger.

"Please Goodfellows!" Ms. Gossamer hissed acidly. "Does it kill you if you cannot stay quiet? I've had enough, and people know me for only giving only one chance. Queen Tatiana said that King Puck would be immature, not Queen Sabrina too!"

Ms. Gossamer waved her hand, and left the room.

Sabrina opened her mouth to say, "What nerve she has!" but nothing came out.

She frowned and moved her mouth again. No sound was heard.

Puck tried, but no voice sounded.

Sabrina's eyes widened in shock. The old hag had set a silencing charm on them!

She then began to curse Ms. Gossamer with…colorful words.

After a few minutes, Sabrina huffed and got out a piece of paper from her bag. Apparently, yesterday, Sabrina had left her phone at phone, and Alison had gotten hold of it. And Alison, well…slobbered on the phone causing it to break. Sabrina was amazed that Alison had gotten the battery card out.

She groped around for a pen in her bag and brought out an **inked** one. On it, she wrote:

* * *

**This is your entire fault! If we didn't agree with Titania, I wouldn't be stuck like this!**

_You agreed to it too! And plus, Mother said that Gossamer was nice!_

**What's so nice about that monster? She's just a like a real spider!**

_True dat Grimm. I wonder if she's trying to kill Alison._

**Don't say that you prat! If you think like her, you will become her! :P**

_You're so childish Grimm!_

**Speak for yourself!**

_Gossamer better take this curse off if I do __speak_ _for myself!_

**That's something I'd say. **

_Maybe I'm stealing your thoughts._

**Only spider can do that! *gasps* You're a spider?**

_WHA? Really?_

**Soon you'll be as ugly and mortifying as Gossamer! You'll have mean stone eyes and a pit for a soul.**

_Will I have that hooked nose like that? Will I have the power to weaken the might Sabrina Grimm?_

**What are you talking about you idiot? I was not weakened by her!**

_Sure. Soon I'll have that power she has to suck blood._

* * *

Sabrina sighed and threw the paper down onto the magazine table. Puck raised an eyebrow amusedly at Sabrina.

The door opened and Alison peered out with Ms. Gossamer.

"Alison's checkup is down," Ms. Gossamer said smugly. "She is accepted, but extra points were docked off because of her…incompetent parents…"

Ms. Gossamer waved her hand and Sabrina's voice came back.

Then she exploded.

"How can you do that-"

"Ms. Gossamere!" little Alison cried as she picked up the paper on the magazine table.

Sabrina and Puck froze as Alison handed the paper to Ms. Gossamer.

The family barely had enough time to make it out without being turned into a frog.

* * *

**That's the chapter! Yes, Alison is now three! Soon four!**


	16. Barbie Dolls and Alpheid Hair?- 4Y

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Alison, Four Years Old**_

* * *

"Mommy," Alison called, pulling at Sabrina's dress.

"Yes Alison?" Sabrina cooed.

"Fern is nwot pwaying the game wight!" Alison complained, now banging on her Mother's knees.

"Let's go work it out," Sabrina said, and walked over to the Living Room.

Fern, Princess of Pixee sat on the couch, holding a Barbie Doll.

"I twold you not to twouch that!" Alison screeched, and tackled Fern.

"Ish mine nwow!" Fern screamed, and clutched the Barbie Doll.

Sabrina frowned. "GIRLS! Let's figure this out together. Now, what's the problem?"

"Awison dwidn't want to share her Bwabie Dwolls with me!" Fern said angrily.

"The Bwabie Dwoll was the one Awunt Daphy gwave me!" Alison squabbled back.

Sabrina sighed. "Fern, when Alison says not to touch something, you should respect that! And Alison, you should share with your friends!"

Alison lowered her green eyes and Fern smugly sneered at Alison.

"Fern," Sabrina growled, trying to sound stern, "Your mother will know about this!"

Sabrina left the room, and collapsed onto the chair in her room. She hated baby arguments about freakin blonde mannequins. They creeped her out and she once had a dream when Daphne was a Barbie Doll and everyone she knew was a Barbie Doll.

She got up from the chair, and flopped onto the bed. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to fall into a murky gray of water while feeling cold and safe.

Yes, she said that. She liked cold days. She liked the color pearl gray.

As time passed, the murky gray appeared soon, and she slowly slipped into sleep…

"MOM!" a voice screamed.

Sabrina snapped out of the gray, and looked around. On her bed, Alison was screeching, and Fern was frowning innocently.

"What Alison?" Sabrina said irritably.

"I'm older that Fern so I'm in charg, **(A/N~ Not a typo, just Alison speaking)** right?" Alison huffed.

"No," Sabrina answered. "You can only be in charge if you have the responsibility and maturity. But, in this house, I am in charge."

"But I want to be the lweader!" Alison whined. "Like Boom in Wink Club!"

Fern oddly stayed quiet.

"No," Sabrina growled.

Her head pounded, and her eyes ached from no sleep. She had to fill out papers for her job, all night. And Puck hadn't come back that night because of another long report, so she had no comfort.

"Ms. Goodguy?" Fern called tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Um…I'm…hungry," Fern mumbled.

"Okay," Sabrina groaned, and got up. She went downstairs with the girls by her side.

Why was her life so complicated? Couldn't she just sleep and not have to watch two Faeries? Why wasn't Puck here?

She went into the kitchen, and fixed up some PB&J sandwiches. She put them on separate plates, and handed it to the girls.  
Alison snarfed it down, but Fern picked at it.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"I can't eat anything that's not Faerie food," Fern said smartly. "I need something with some golden leaves and sugar petals."

Sabrina nearly popped Fern's head off.

"Well then," Sabrina lied, "This golden thing in the bread is gold…melted and able for eat. Also, the white bread is soft Alpeid hair."

"Oh," Fern said doubtfully. "Then I can eat it?"

"Yes," Sabrina smiled.

Alison frowned. "Isn't that-"  
"No," Sabrina cut off, with a sheepish smile on her face.

She had just lied about peanut butter and white bread, and it was better not to spoil it before Fern's mother complained about it.

After the girls finished eating, Sabrina ushered them to her bedroom.

"Just stay here and play, okay?" Sabrina said, as she flopped on the bed.

"Can we play dress up?" Fern asked, flitting her eyelashes, "Momma said I was born a movie star, and I want to show Alison."  
Sabrina's snickers turned to coughs. "Sorry, but my clothes are too big."

Fern pouted. "Then I want to play Barbies again."

"Mmkay," Sabrina mumbled listlessly, sleep overcoming her like a roaring wave.

Soon, Sabrina was asleep. She dreamt about Fern turning into a real fern, and Alison biting the fern, and Fern screaming.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" a voice screamed, and Sabrina snapped awake.

She blinked, and saw Alison and Fern wrestling over a Barbie Doll.

"Better to leave it," Sabrina whispered, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Hint on next chapter: Alison's going to Kindergarten!**


	17. Bella and Kindergarten- 5Y

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Alison, Five Years Old**_

* * *

"Rethink this Grimm," Puck said loudly, his voice rising highly in hysteria, "You're saying that you allow Alison to go to that kindergarten place? She could get hurt, or be a part of the garden that's in the name of the school!"

"Chill Puck," Sabrina said irritably. "Kindergarten isn't a bad place! Stop being so protective!"

Puck looked as if he were going to cry. "But my baby, why is she…?"

"It's okay," Sabrina said her voice a bit calmer. "I've been there, Daphne's been there, and Daphne and I are great and alive people, right?"

"I wouldn't agree with great…" Puck muttered lowly, and Sabrina shot him a look.

Alison happily giggled on the couch. "Mommy not great?"

Puck sent Alison a wistful look, and stroked Alison's blonde hair.

"I just can't risk my baby going to school," Puck said, and pulled Alison onto his lap. "She's going to get hurt."

Sabrina finally understood a bit of what Puck was saying. She first thought that Puck was just being stupid and overprotective, and she realized that he was just trying to protect her from the dark world.

"Listen Puck," Sabrina said gently, putting her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay. I promise. Also, everyone needs to learn about the world. If they keep hidden, then they would be dumb and too innocent."

Puck swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"Again, _I promise_," Sabrina said, and laced the last two words with sincerity and truth.

Puck nodded. "I believe you Grimm."

* * *

"Got your lunch?" Sabrina asked her daughter, Alison.

"Yes," Alison nodded. "And I also have my story book about Snow White."

"Then you're all set," Sabrina said, and ushered Alison to the car.

Puck waited, leaning on the car with his arms crossed. "Isn't this too early for Alison to be awake?"

"There's naptime in Diamond Magnet School," Sabrina answered. "I read about it."

"How come I don't have naptime?" Puck whined. "I'm a growing man!"

"Sure you are," Sabrina said, and opened the back door for Alison.

Alison carefully put one foot into the car, and heaved herself up and onto her carseat.

"Dadda, seatbelt," Alison said, staring expectantly at Puck.

Puck smiled tenderly, like he wanted life to be like this forever. He leaned in, and buckled Alison in. Alison gave Puck a pick toothy smile.

Sabrina went into the car, and Puck reluctantly went in too.

"You know where Diamond Magnet is, right?" Sabrina asked Puck, and Puck briskly nodded.

Puck turned on the engine, and Alison giggled with excitement.

Soon enough, the family were on the road, but Puck seemed to be going a bit too slowly.

They were one the second street from their home when 15 minutes had passed. Of course, Sabrina noticed and nudged Puck.

"Why are you going so slowly?" Sabrina demanded.

"Um…we're going past the library. Ever heard of the new law, um…go one mile per hour when passing by a library for the noise?" Puck lied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"PUCK!" Sabrina shrieked, and Puck surrendered by raising his hands.

"Alright, you go me," Puck grumbled. "I'll go faster."

* * *

So, after a few minutes, Puck went faster. But then, the next ten minutes, Puck or course had another excuse.  
"Didn't you see that kitten, I didn't run over it!" Puck cried, when he went three miles per hour.

"We're going to be late!" Sabrina sighed, and ran her hands through her hair.

* * *

"Puck, I know you feel about Alison going to Kindergarten. You don't want her to go, and I don't either. But it's all part of growing up. So thank you for going at the _normal_ speed to Alison's school. Good thing we finally passed Brentwood," Sabrina said sincerely.

"Anytime Grimm," Puck smirked, and took a glance at his smiling wife.

Sabrina peered out of the window. "You know—Wait, we are in Brentwood! PUCK! That's the fourth block to our house, and we've been driving for 30 minutes!"

* * *

So after a tough drive, the family was finally at Diamond Magnet, and were just five minutes early (thankfully)

"Alright, let's go in and see your teacher now, Allie," Sabrina said, getting out of the car, and opening the backdoor. "The mail you got said that the room number was Room 1, and your teacher's name is Bella Stilt."

"Bella…" Puck mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Sabrina didn't get the message, but ushered her daughter along to Diamond Magnet.

The school was a decent job, with the pretty garden and the beautiful precious stones around the campus.

There were many murals with creative ideas, and the teachers seemed nice.

"Couldn't Alison go to a school somewhere else?" Puck inquired.

"Then you would make her not go too."

Puck rolled his eyes, and the Goodfellows approached Room 1. The door was opened, and the door was forest green, with a cheesy slogan that said: **The Roots of Education is bitter, but the Fruit is Sweet**.

Alison shyly peered in, and a blonde beauty approached them.

Sabrina sensed something familiar about her, and Bella knelt down to Alison.

"Hello, what's your name?" Bella asked.

"Alison," Alison said shyly, and Bella grinned.

"What a pretty name," Bella complimented, and she stood up. "Hi, I'm Bella Stilt, the Kindergarten—Sabrina Grimm!?"

"Bella?!" Sabrina cried in shock, finally placing the blonde. "H-how are you—"

"I'm a teacher now," Bella sputtered. "But don't worry, I've changed."

"You betrayed me!" Sabrina exclaimed. "How do I turn you over to my daughter?"

"I'm serious, I-I've changed," Bella stammered. "I won't harm your daughter! You have to trust me!"

"I doubt I can trust you again," Sabrina said in a steely voice. "Puck, get Alison back into the car. She's not going to this school. She's going to keep on going to Faerie School until I can find a new school."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Poor Alison, her first day of kindergarten, ruined! Well, I didn't want every chapter to end all good, but I wanted it to be filled with up and downs too.**


	18. Bono and Edge- 6Y

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Alison, Six Years Old**_

* * *

"Alison, honey, come into the Living Room, please," Sabrina called, rubbing her stomach nervously. Puck's soothing hand rubbed her back, but it didn't help.

"Yea mommy?" Alison said brightly, and took a seat in the middle of her parents.

"We need to talk to you about something sweetheart," Puck said seriously, hugging Alison to her chest.

"What did I do?" Alison automatically cried. "It was Stephanie who stole Ms. Lancaster's star stickers! It's not _me_!"

Sabrina managed a grin. In Kindergarten, Stephanie Lewis had stolen Ms. Lancaster's star stickers and framed it on Alison.  
"We know, don't worry," Sabrina assured, and stroked Alison's hair.

"We just want to say that Mommy and Daddy _love_ you a lot!" Puck dramatized. "We love you _so_ much!"

"Mmkay," Alison muttered.

"We want to tell you that," Sabrina sighed in worry, "you're going to have a baby sister."

"A sister?!" Alison squealed. "Like Lily and Lilla?"

"Yeah, like Lily and Lilla," Puck answered.

"Oh, I'd love her so much!" Alison giggled. "We will play with Barbie Dolls together and make milkshakes together! Then we can play dress up and-"

"Yeah, you'll have lots of fun together," Puck summed up.

"But the problem is that we need to pay _a lot_ of attention to the new baby. We might not be able to play with you a lot, and-"

"NO!" Alison yowled. "You need to play with me! Every day! I don't want the new sister! It'll be like I don't even…ex….ist!"

With that, Alison burst into tears and sobbed into the couch cushion.

Immediately, Sabrina hugged Alison, and soothed her.

"But Alison," Puck said in a sing-songy voice. "You get a present!"

Alison perked up at the word present and sniffed.

"Where is it?" Alison murmured.

Sabrina smiled at Puck, and motioned for him to go outside. Puck returned the grin, and went outside.

"What's the present?!" Alison demanded, rocking on the couch.

"You just have to wait…a bit," Sabrina said mysteriously.

Alison glared at her mother, until she heard a bark.

Alison perked up, and stood up. Then came a blur of white and black, and something tackled her. Wet tongues licked Alison's face, and she giggled with delight.

Puck smirked, and videotaped the moment with the camera he got in the garage.  
"Dogs!" Alison cried with joy!

The little girl stood up, and stared at down a white, fluffy dog and a black, silky dog.

"We got you dogs as a present for your little sister!" Sabrina said happily, "What do you want to name them?"

"Um…I dunno," Alison mumbled. "Can I feed them? Please?"

"Sure, pumpkin," Puck said, and handed Alison a bag of doggy treats and bones.

Alison hastily reached for the bones, and tossed two at them. The black one ran to one bone, and the white one tried to steal it from the black one.

"Bozo," Puck mumbled, and Alison perked up, again.

"I want to name the white one Bono for her/his love of bones and being a bozo!" Alison proclaimed.

"What about the black one?" Sabrina giggled.

"Edge," Alison said immediately.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"Because," Alison said, looking down at Edge.

Sabrina suspected that she was hiding something, but ignored it.

"Bono and Edge," Puck declared. "Bono is a boy and Edge is a girl."

Alison nodded happily, and Bono and Edge ran out of the Living Room.  
"HEY!" Alison called, and ran after them.

Sabrinan and Puck smiled at each other.

"Well it went well," Puck commented.

"Just wait until the baby comes," Sabrina said…

* * *

**End of the chapter! Anyways, the next chapter, Emma will come out! :)**


End file.
